Love Sonata
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Starting over in a new school can be tough, but Glaise is determined to get a fresh at U.A. High School. Things do not go according to her plans though. She makes enemies with a bad tempered boy and even the teacher! A certain half white half red haired boy, All Might fan boy, and even her friend Kirishima become interested in her. And why does that mysterious bird boy keep...


You look at the sky. It was a beautiful spring day in early April, and the new school year at U.A. High School was finally beginning. You had been waiting your whole life for this. You had always dreamed of becoming a hero. You grip your skirt tightly, turning your knuckles white. You were extremely nervous. Just calm yourself. Everything will be fine as long as no one finds out the truth about you. This is the start of your new high school life, you thought as you took a deep breath. No one will know you and you would not know them. A fresh start... that sounded nice. You mused for a moment as you looked up at the cherry blossoms falling from the tree. They whirl and twirl in the breeze almost as if they were dancing to a silent melody. One blossom fell lightly onto your head. You smile slightly and just as you were going to pluck it off a hand reaches down and plucks it from your hair with a small chuckle. "It suits you nicely." a masculine voice says as you look up to see a boy around your age with crimson, spikey hair. He had a grin on his face and gave you a thumbs up. You blushed slightly at his remark and brushed a stray piece of hair from your pig tail behind your ear. "The name's Eijiro Kirishima. Just call me Kirishima." "I'm Glais Ikeda," you say quietly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." "Glais... that's an interesting name. Are you a visitor? or are you perhaps... He thought for a moment and then shouts. ...a new student here!?!" You nod. "Yes, I am." You scratch your forehead in embarrassment avoiding his eyes. "Um... is that weird? To be a new student, I mean..." "Not really." he says with a shrug. "It's just that U.A. hardly accepts anyone year to year, sometimes none at all. So that's why I was a little shocked is all. Heh." He grins again showing his pointy teeth causing you to take a glimpse at him. He was quite enthusiastic, but he seemed... nice. Suddenly, he put his arm around you in a friendly sort of way and starts to escort you towards the door of the school building. "What year are you Ikeda-chan?" he asks. "Second year. I'm a transfer student." You reply gaining a little more confidence. "Hey! You're in the same year as me. That's pretty nifty." You nod and smile a little at his excitement. "So what homeroom are you in?" he questions. "Class 1-A," you say. "Is that the same one you are in?" "Yup!" he announces happily. He sure was an optimistic person, and he seemed to be raising even your spirits a little."Oh yeah! You need to get your stuff in the office." he remarks. He looks over at you and asks, "I can take you there, if that's alright with you?" "Yes, thank you very much." you say with a slight bow. "I appreciate it. I look forward to being in the same class as you, Kirishima-kun" You smile brightly, your shyness fading away. "Um... uh-yeah." he replies awkwardly scratching his head, letting you go. "Same to you." "Shall we?" you question still smiling at him. "Yeah," he says with a grin and a nod. "Let's go." After Kirishima-kun had showed you to the main office and you had gotten all your documents signed, dorm key, class list, and uniform, you headed to the women's restroom to change. Kirishima-kun... you thought. He seems kind. I'm glad I met him. Your thoughts were interrupted as you hear a boy with dark black hair whisper to another boy with a black streak in his golden hair. "If you look right through this small insignificant hole...," the black haired boy flips up a poster, uncovering a small hole in the wall just outside the women's restroom. "You can get some nice glimpses-heh heh." The black haired boy smirks confidently. "Let's take a little sneaky peeky, shall we?" "Yeah let's!" the other golden haired boy grins from ear to ear like a buffoon as he leans in to take a peak. The black haired boy bonks the other boy on the head. "Nope, I'm first." he gloats crossing his arms. "Since I found it." The golden hair boy grits his teeth and yells at him. "No, I get to look first! You probably get to do it all the time." Anger began to burn up inside of you at the nerve of these two pervy boys. Just as you were about to step in and give them an earful, a new person appears on the scene. A boy with half red half white hair grabs each boy's collar from behind and narrows his eyes at each of them. He give them a cold and menacing stare and his tone of voice is just as chilly as his look. You shiver slightly as the air around you suddenly become a little cold. "What are the two of you doing?" he questions. Frost begins to form on each boy's collar as they are held up in the air. "Nothing...," the black haired boy replies nervously a sweat drop appearing on his forehead, his eyes looking in the other direction. The golden haired boy gulps and look frightened as he began to shiver. "Liar," the half red half white haired boy says with slight annoyance. He drops them on the ground as they land on their buts. Each of them yowling in pain and rubbing their shoulders to regain their warmth. You cover your mouth trying not to laugh. This was so funny! The boy stood above them and narrows eyes upon the hole in the wall. He moves his hand over the hole and freezes it. "Don't ever think of doing that again." the boy warns, giving the other two boys a death glare as the other two are about in tears. The half red half white haired boy turns and begins to walk away. But as he is about to take his leave, you can't help yourself and let out a giggle. "What was that sound?" the boy says turning back around. Oh no! He heard me! you thought with a quiet gasp. You quickly cover your mouth, dart in the other direction, and duck behind a chair. Luckily, you were fast enough and got away in time. By the time you had finished changing, it was time for class. It was good you had found a restroom at the other end of the building. You sigh in relief. You turn the corner and read the sign above your home room. Class 1-A. You take a deep breath, gather up your courage, and slide open the door to your new high school life... "!?!" you look in astonishment to see the teacher snoring in a sleeping bag on the desk looking like a bug in a cocoon. You feel awkward because you can feel everyone's eyes on you but you do not look at them and instead focus on the teacher, although you are unsure of what to do. Should I wake him up or go sit down? you think frantically with a sweat drop on your forehead. You didn't want to interrupt his slumber and get in trouble. You look at the clock above the teacher's desk. It was time for class to start, so you decide to try to wake him up. "S-Sensei...," you whisper in his ear lightly tapping on his shoulder. "It's time for class to begin." The teacher cracks open one eye and yawns loudly before jumping up in his cocoon to the floor. His squinty, blood shot eyes land on you as he looks you up and down. He has large dark circles under his eyes and messy mid length black hair. You gulp as his eyes focus on you as he gives you a slightly interested but mostly bored look. "You must be the new student Glasses, right?" he concludes sleepily. You nod with a bow looking back up at him. "It's Glaise, Mr. Aizawa," you correct with a smile slightly annoyed although one would not detect it. The edges of your mouth twitch. The teacher eyes you skeptically. You notice him looking at you. He's perceptive... you think. "Class, this is Miss Glaise Ikeda. She has transferred here from a hero school in America." he announces with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, no longer in his cocoon. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me from now on." You announce as you turn and bow to class not looking at them still a little miffed that he had called you Glasses. "What a babe!" "Yeah, she's a hottie!" you hear two voices exclaim. You open your eyes and see the two pervy boys. Ugh... Your eyes scan the rest of the room not wanting to look at the pervs. You notice the boy with the ice quirk staring quite intently on you, Kirishima-kun smiling and waving at you, a green haired boy who looked nervous and was red in the face, an intelligent looking one, and a mysterious bird boy who gave you a side glance and a nod. Your eyes fall upon a spiky haired blond boy who appeared unenthused, with his chin resting on his shoulder. Then his head turns towards you and you lock eyes. His expression quickly changes to anger as his eyes narrow and he glares at you. What did you do to him!?! You did not know what his problem was. You stick out your tongue at him without the teacher noticing. The boy raged although he did not say anything because you are not supposed to speak unless the teacher allows you to. You smirk at him and look at the rest of the class. There are some more boys and some kind looking girls who wave at you. Just as you are about to take your seat next to Kirishima-kun, the teacher's voice stops you. "Class, your assignment today is for each of you to spar with Miss Ikeda and find out what her quirk is. Since she so boldly volunteered for this demonstration by sticking out her tongue at Bakugou."


End file.
